


And They Were Roommates

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Futa, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: After a bit of a wild night, Blake reveals her secrets to her dorm mate Ruby. It goes very well, and they fall into a very beneficial relationship. But when Blake wants something more, will she get it?





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more Ladybug, cause why not? Ruby's got a bit of a BJ giving kink in this one, so if you don't like dick sucking be warned. If you do like it though, there's that and more. So enjoy!

There were a lot of things Blake didn’t expect out of the world. The first had been a full scholarship to Beacon University. The chance to attend the most prestigious school in all of Vale, and one of the top institutions in the world. She’d still been half expecting it to be a dream when she was hit with her next shocker, she would get a dorm with just one roommate. Smaller universities might have four people in a room, but Beacon got just two.

That wasn’t the surprise though, the real surprise was who her assigned roommate was, a small prodigal student who had gotten into Beacon early on her engineering prowess. The girl was nothing like she expected. She wasn’t bragging or boastful and thinking she was better than everyone else, in fact she was somewhat shy and nervous, and kind of adorable.

With some help from the girl, Ruby’s, older sister Yang who was attending on a boxing scholarship they’d managed to get settled in before Blake could adjust to both shocking revelations of her new life. A few weeks passed and she got to know Ruby, enjoying her company and being thankful she’d gotten such a kind roommate. Then Yang threw a party and things changed again.

It was a one month celebration for settling into their new lives. Being a college party, there was booze, games, and a strange funk in the air from a mix of all kinds of things, some better left unidentified. A couple hours into it and Blake had worn out her social stamina, and decided to leave. Ruby accompanied her and they returned to their dorm.

As it turned out, that was Ruby’s first time with alcohol. Blake didn’t trust the bottle Ruby had brought back and decided to get rid of it, by drinking it herself. Even though she’d already had some at the party and was buzzed she figured it was to keep Ruby from drinking herself into alcohol poisoning. That was when, in her booze addled state of mind, she decided to share her secrets with Ruby. Telling her she was a faunus and showing her ears had earned a gasp and squeal of delight, apparently Ruby liked them. So Blake shared her other secret, dropping her pants and showing Ruby just what made her different than other girls.

Ruby, perhaps because of the alcohol and perhaps just being herself, took in in stride and was just curious. First a request to touch, which Blake let her do. That, of course, resulted in an aroused Blake. Then Ruby had done something unexpected and gone in for a taste. What resulted was, well honestly fairly mediocre. Not only was it her first time giving a blowjob but they were both drunk. Ruby still swallowed when Blake finished, though most ended up on her face and chest, with both of them passing out soon after.

A new day of bright lights and chirping birds had been miserable. Hangovers were bad, but Blake had had worse. What was really surprising was waking up to your roommate with cum on their face. Ruby had been surprisingly chipper, as usual, though clearly still suffering ill effects. She said she didn’t mind the stuff dried to her face, and had liked last night. More importantly, she wanted to try again when she wasn’t drunk or hungover.

It had just been two days before Ruby tried again. It didn’t take much pushing or convincing to get Blake to agree to it. All she had to do was convince Blake no one was being taken advantage of. To say it was better would be an understatement. Apparently Ruby had studied up online, and it showed as Blake moaned her name. Not long later and Ruby had a real taste of it. As it turned out, not only did she love the end result, but really enjoyed the process as well. Ever since then Blake could rely on one thing, every single day she’d gotten a blowjob from her attractive roommate.

At first it had been a dream beyond measure. Attending an amazing college, a dorm almost to herself, and an adorable and sexy roommate who not only accepted her but was eager to suck her off. Of course, no matter how good or bad the situation is, eventually the body adapts and it becomes normal. Blake found herself wanting more. To be specific, wanting Ruby.

She’d grown close to the girl, and the oral somehow became bittersweet. It would feel amazing, and Ruby had become beyond good at it, but every time Blake would find herself wanting more. She wanted to return the favor and hear Ruby moan. She wanted to press her against a desk, or mattress, or wall, and make her feel good. She wanted to be inside somewhere other than her mouth and feel their bodies so close. She wanted to kiss her and be kissed back.

That was where she found herself now as Ruby smiled at her while undoing her pants. She felt them drop to the ground and Ruby got on her knees as Blake leaned against the wall. Her boxers went next as Ruby pulled them down and stroked Blake’s shaft, grinning and staring at it hungrily. She licks up the bottom of the shaft and swirls her tongue around the head before taking it in her mouth.

Blake moans out, pressing her hands against the wall. Ruby was starting slow, working up and down while stroking part of her shaft. They’d both learned that was the best way. It helped work them up, and maximize the pleasure. Blake was loving it too, as always. The motion of her hands, the feel of her warm wet mouth and tongue, the moans that sent vibrations through her shaft, it was all wonderful.

“Oh fuck.” Blake muttered as Ruby moaned around her shaft. “You really love doing that don’t you?”

Pulling off Ruby kept stroking her. “Yep!” she said with a pop, looking up at her. “It’s a lot of fun.” She presses her tongue flat against Blake’s cock, licking up it and sliding her tongue off the head with a flick at the end, getting a bead of precum on her tongue. “Mmm, yummy too. Especially at the end.”

“You do seem to, ahhh, to like that part the best.” Blake says and bites her lip.

“Oh yeah. After I tasted it once it was like, wow, totally gotta get more of that. Gotta do that every day. I’d do it even more but I don’t wanna wear you out and then have to take a break. Then I wouldn’t get it every day.” She says and takes a bit back in her mouth, sucking on it.

“You’d really want to do it even more?” She asks, her breathing heavy. “You like it that much?”

“Mmhhmm.” Ruby hums around her shaft, then pulls off. “I’d do it at least twice a day, minimum, if I could. Usually more I bet. I just… yum.” She says and takes half of Blake into her mouth, moaning around it.

“Oh my-“ Blake cuts herself off by clenching her teeth together. She was trying to get to a point, but Ruby’s skill and insistence was making it very difficult to focus. “So you, uh, really like the taste of cum then?” She asks. Personally Blake had tasted herself once out of curiosity and she didn’t see the appeal at all, it made her want to rinse with an entire glass of mouthwash, but she supposed different people liked different things.

Ruby pulled off with a pop and licked down then up again. “Well, I don’t know. I do know I really really _really_ like yours though.” She says, “Like, a lot.” She kisses her way up Blake’s shaft then. “Wanna know a secret?” She asks.

“A s-secret?” Blake asks, gasping for air.

“Well, when I uh, when I um.” Ruby blushes a bit, an odd sight for Blake considering her position. “Doing this really gets me… excited. The taste is so good too, at least to me. So when I get… alone… this is what I think of.”

Blake took a moment to piece it together before she realized what Ruby meant. “So you mean that when you masturbate, you think of me?” She asks.

“Of doing this, yeah.” Ruby says, “Feeling it, tasting it. Especially tasting it. When I um, finish, I always think about you finishing too. In my mouth.”

Images filled Blake’s head of Ruby touching herself then, which certainly didn’t help her in holding back any. “That’s… interesting.” She says, “You know, you could, ahhh, be doing that right now.”

“What?” Ruby asks, “Y-you mean, touch myself? Right here, right now?”

“Ruby, you’re giving me a blowjob while talking about how much you love it. Is it really that embarrassing?”

"Well, I mean... Nobody has ever seen that much of me." She says. 

"It's only fair." Blake says, "I get off, and so do you" Then she decides to lay it on a bit thicker. "Besides, you get to see me, touch me, taste me, why can't I see you?"

Ruby swallows once, meeting Blake's eyes. Then they trailed back down to Blake's hard shaft. "Okay, I guess."

"Now Ruby, if you don't want to, you don't have to." She reassures her, not wanting to push too much, "But it would definitely turn me on."

"It would?" She asks, seeming oddly surprised by that. 

"So much." 

"Okay, yeah, I can do it then." She says, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to calm her nerves before looking back at Blake. "Don't lose this." She adds and gives a long lick of Blake's shaft before backing up to strip. 

"Oh I won't." She watches as Ruby starts by taking her shirt off and tossing it aside. Then she decided that if she really wanted it to be fair, she'd do the same. She notices Ruby looking over at her as she begins to strip as well, but they both continue. In just a moment both of them are now naked. 

"So um, this is me." Ruby says, blushing heavily. She was fidgeting with her hands, her legs pressed together. 

Blake took in the site, looking Ruby up and down. "Gods you're sexy." She licks her lips a bit. Ruby hadn't been exaggerating about being turned on either, she could see how wet she was getting. 

"You think so?" Ruby asks, perking up a bit as she looks over at Blake. "Wow. You too."

Blake smiled at her. This was good. Even if it didn't go any farther than this, at least she'd know Ruby was getting plenty of pleasure out of it. "Come over here." She says and holds out a hand, "There's something I want to do. If I can touch you a little that is."

"Um, okay." Ruby says and walks over, "Touch me h-" She's cut off as she gets into arm’s length and Blake pulls her in, spinning them and pressing Ruby to the wall as she kisses her. For a moment her eyes are wide in shock, but then she relaxes into it, returning the kiss as she wraps her arms around Blake. 

Blake let out a soft moan as she pushed her tongue into Ruby's mouth, feeling it welcomed eagerly by Ruby's. Her hands feel the skin of her sides, and then she slides one hand down and around, pressing it to the small of her back and pulling her in as the other moves up to her breasts, squeezing softly and brushing her thumb lightly over her already hard nipple and earning a moan from Ruby in return. It felt so good to finally be touching her, kissing her, feeling her. 

She pushed her hips forward as she slid her hand down from Ruby's back to her as, giving it a squeeze as her hard shaft pushed between her thighs and rubbed over her wet slit. As she did she felt Ruby moan into the kiss again and grind against her. Finally she broke the kiss, both of them out of breath as she looked into Ruby's eyes. 

"Wow." Ruby says simply, her jaw hanging open a bit. 

Blake knew if she didn't stop now she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from throwing her onto the bed and taking her then and there. Instead she leaned in, her lips a hair's breadth from Ruby's ear as she spoke in a thick, lust filled, husky voice. "Now get on your knees and suck my cock so I can cum right on that dirty little tongue of yours." 

Ruby shudders a little and gives a small whimper. "Yes ma'am." She says and as soon as Blake removes her hands she drops down to her knees, putting both hands on Blake's thighs as she licks up it once and then takes it into her mouth eagerly. 

"Don't forget to touch yourself." Blake says, reaching one hand down to brush some of Ruby's hair out of her face before running her fingers through it and resting a hand on her head. "I want you to get off too."

Ruby let's out a soft hum around Blake's shaft as she moves her head up and down it. Her hands move from Blake's thighs to herself, one going to her breast and the other down to her slit as she begins to rub herself. 

"Good girl." Blake says, putting the hand that wasn't on Ruby's head on the wall for support. She didn't want her legs to give out. The brief pause had helped calm her down a bit, but gods she was good at this, it wouldn't be long before she finished. Even so she wanted Ruby to get off first. From her position she could only think of one thing to do: dirty talk. It wasn't something she was often inclined to, but she felt she'd read enough of it to know how. 

"Gods your so sexy." She says, "Naughty little girl on her knees, sucking my cock. You're so fucking good at it too. I bet you're loving it. I know I am, you're mouth feels so good around my cock, right where it belongs." She moans softly and gives a small thrust into Ruby's mouth, "You want it don't you? You want me to cum right in your mouth. Don't worry, you'll get it. I'm going to give you so much. Gods I’m getting close!"

Ruby moans around Blake's shaft as she moves her head up and down it. She pushes two fingers inside of herself and moves them in and out, matching the pace she was setting sucking on Blake. She was getting close as well, and hearing Blake's moans and talk only brought her a little closer. 

"Fuck..." Blake says and bites her lip before moaning out. "I can't hold back much longer." She gripped tighter on Ruby's head as she was breathing heavily, "I'm going to, ugh, I'm to cum in that dirty little mouth of yours. You love that don't you? Tasting my cum. How dirty can you get? I bet you get off on it. I hope you do. I wanna see you cum from tasting me. Fuck, here it comes!"

She screws her eyes shut in pleasure, nails digging into the wall as her cock twitched and pulsed. Then it surged through her, shot after shot right into Ruby's mouth. It was the most she could remember putting out in a while. She gasped for air, and then opened her eyes at the feel and sound of Ruby's moan, looking down at her. 

Ruby kept moving up and down Blake's shaft as she spoke, groping and fingering herself as she did. Then she felt it as Blake finally came, her hard, hot shaft twitching in her mouth. She pulled back to a bit more shallow but kept moving her head a little, sucking on it as she felt and tasted her cum shooting on her tongue. Breathing deeply through her nose, the air heavy with the smell of Blake's shaft, she moaned around it. Her palm pressed into her clit and she pinched her nipple while she curled her fingers inside of her. That combined with the taste of Blake on her tongue pushed her over the edge. 

As she came she let out another, louder moan, sucking eagerly on Blake's shaft as she gave her last shot onto her tongue. She kept her fingers moving inside of her, though slower, as her eyes rolled back behind her eyelids and her muscles tensed up. After a few moments she began to come down, letting go of her breast and pulling her fingers out. She slowly pulled her mouth off of Blake, sucking gently to not let any go as she did. Taking a moment she lets out a small hum of enjoyment at the taste of Blake's seed in her mouth before swallowing it down. 

"You actually... got off... from my cum." Blake says through some deep breathes. "Wow."

Ruby blushes a little and licks her lips as she looks up at Blake and gives a small smile. "I can't help it. The touching myself, and the way you talked, all sexy and stuff, and then the taste of you, there was so much this time..." She groans a bit as her smile widens. "Ugh it was all so good. Please tell me we can do that again." She asks almost pleadingly. 

Blake smiles back at her. "Oh we can definitely do that again." She says, "You really liked that idea, huh?"

"So much." She raises her hand up, the one that had been inside of her, and sucks on her fingers, cleaning them. "I'm still turned on."

Blake had been going soft already, but that didn't speed up the process any. "You like your own taste too?"

"It's not as good as you, but yeah." 

"You know, if you're still turned on, I'd be happy to help." Blake licks her lips. She doubted she would be pushing too far given their current situation, but she was somewhat nervous regardless. 

"Help?" Ruby asks, clearly very interested, "Help how?"

"Well, you've been doing this for me so much, why don't you let me return the favor." Blake suggests, "It'd probably even turn me on again, and I know how you like dealing with that."

"You mean it?" Ruby asks, her voice sounding nervously optimistic, as if she was being offered something too good to be true. "Would it really do that for you?"

"Ruby," Blake kneels down to get at eye level, "You getting off from tasting me was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. I can only imagine how much getting to taste a sexy girl like you would do for me. If you want me to."

"I do." Ruby says quickly, "I mean, yes please. I think I'd like that."

Blake's heart nearly bursts at that. She'd been on the receiving end for so long; it made her so happy to finally be able to give back. Reaching over she scoops Ruby up into her arms as she stands up to carry her to the bed. 

"Wow!" Ruby lets out and wraps her arms around Blake. It wasn't far to the bed of course, so she was somewhat surprised, but was in no way going to protest being carried to bed by a hot naked girl. Blake set her down gently on her bed, and then climbed on after, crawling over her. "Hello." She says when they're face to face. 

"Hello. Are you... ready?" She asks. 

"Yeah." Ruby says, though she blushes a bit. "I've never had anyone... but if someone is gonna, I wouldn't want anyone else to."

Blake is stuck for words at that, surprised to hear Ruby say such a thing. For a moment she hesitated, knowing what had just happened, but then leaned in and kissed her deeply. 

Ruby is a little less surprised by this kiss, but still somewhat so. After what she'd done she hadn't expected a kiss, at least not to her lips, well, the lips on her mouth. Even so she happily returned it, wrapping her arms around Blake as she did so.

As expected Blake found hints of her own taste on Ruby's tongue. She had no clue as to why Ruby enjoyed it, Blake herself certainly didn't, but she didn't care at the moment. Kissing her, and being kissed back, was more than worth it. Eventually she did break the kiss, pulling back for a moment before leaning down to Ruby's ear. "I am going to make you feel so good."

Ruby feels a shiver run through her body at the words whispered in her ear. As Blake moved back she meets her gaze for a moment and sees something in them she didn't recognize. Something eager, and determined, and almost predatory. It sent excitement deep into her. If she hadn't already been wet from getting off, that would have been enough to do it. 

Blake leaned down once more, this time to Ruby's neck, kissing it and sucking on it gently, earning a small moan. Then she moved down, kissing over her chest and taking one of her breasts into her mouth and sucking on it, circling her tongue around the nipple to earn a louder one. Gods, it was so good to hear those. She'd lavish every inch of her with attention if she could, and it seemed Ruby wouldn't mind, but that could wait for later. Now there was something else in store. 

Letting go she began to move down, kissing her way down Ruby's toned stomach. Moving further down she bypassed where she knew Ruby wanted it most and moved down to her legs. Putting her hands under Ruby's legs she lifted them onto her shoulders and turned her head, kissing at her thighs. First one, then the other, she worked her way up slowly. She could see Ruby squirming but kept up her pace. She knew it would be better if she didn't give into temptation and dive right in like she wanted to. 

Eventually though, she did reach her goal. With both hands on Ruby's thighs, holding them on her shoulders, she looked up at her, seeing Ruby meet her gaze. She kept their eyes locked together as she leaned in and gave a long, slow lick of Ruby's slit. Then she broke eye contact to focus on the task at hand, well the task at tongue. 

Pressing firmer she kept doing as she had done, giving a few long, slow licks of Ruby's slit, earning a groan from her in the process. Then she changed pace suddenly, going faster and spreading her lips with her tongue each time she did. Earning a gasp from Ruby she kept doing so before dropping back into her slow pace. She felt Ruby's hands reach down when she did, slipping fingers into her hair and trying to pull her closer. 

Deciding to follow the unspoken instructions for more she pushed her tongue into her. She thought she was starting to understand why Ruby enjoyed giving oral so much as she heard the breathy moan it earned from her. She was certainly enjoying doing this already, and if those wonderful sounds were anything to go by, Ruby was as well. Settling on not taking it too slow the first time, she finally stops with the tentative first taste, focusing now on just whatever earned more of a reaction. 

Ruby breathed deeply, attempting to keep her breathing long and slow, though she was having trouble. She wanted more but was almost glad Blake was going slow as it gave her a chance to adjust to the reality that Blake was going down on her. At least she hoped it was reality and not just a very good dream, which she considered was possible, until Blake started in earnest that is. 

She cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips as Blake began eating her with more vigor. This could not be a dream because even her dreams weren't this good. She had no clue as to how Blake had gotten so good with her tongue but she was currently thanking anyone and everyone, deities and people alike, who might have played a part in it.

"Oh gah, Bla-, I..." She attempts to form a sentence as she rolls her hips against Blake's tongue. "Fu-Fu Oh fugahhh." She clutches tighter in Blake's hair, her eyes closed as she focuses only on the feeling of her tongue. "I... so... ahhhh." she moans out as she gets closer and closer to her second climax. 

"Fu- Bla- Blake! Close!" she manages to say, which only causes her to redouble her efforts. Ruby gasps and moans out loudly at that. For a few moments she savors the pleasure of Blake's efforts before she finally tumbles over the edge. 

"BLAAAKKEE!" She cries out as she finishes, raising her hips to press into Blake's tongue as she grips her tightly and pulls her in as best she can. Her muscles tense and her toes curl as the pleasure fills her body.

Blake doesn't slow down at first, enjoying it too much and wanting to prolong it for Ruby as well. She finds her chin dripping with Ruby's arousal as she continues, but does finally find it in her to slow down. Setting Ruby down she removes her legs from her shoulders and slowly crawls up her once more. 

As she makes her way all the way up she leans in and kisses Ruby deeply once more. She feels Ruby return it as she slips her tongue into her mouth, kissing her deeply, attempting to pour all her affection and emotions into the kiss. As she did she pressed against her, moving her hips forward her hard shaft slid along her wet slit, grinding against her. Finally breaking the kiss they were both breathing heavily and Blake rested her forehead on Ruby's. 

"That was... amazing." Ruby says and then groans once as Blake grinds against her. 

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Blake says, "Ruby, I...I love you." She confesses, her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see how she reacted. 

Ruby's eyes go wide at that, not having expected it. "Blake?"

"I'm sorry. I know this might make things weird, and I should have said it before all of this but I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel." She says, pulling back a bit as finally opens her eyes to look down at her. "I love you, Ruby."

"Blake..." Ruby looks up at her in shock for a moment, "I love you too."

Now it's Blake's turn to be surprised as she looks down at her. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at where we are." She gestures to their current position and state of dress, "Would I have let this happen if I didn't? I mean, what, you think I liked giving you blowjobs so much cause I didn't like you?" She gives a grin. 

Blake chuckles a little at that. "I just, I thought it was a kink or something. You just really liked doing it."

"Oh I did, totally want to keep doing it too. But I don't just like it cause of what it is, I like it cause it’s you." She says, wrapping her arms around Blake. "I love you too. I have for a while."

Blake almost couldn't believe her luck, though in hindsight she felt kind of stupid for not realizing it. For now though, she was just happy. Leaning in she kissed Ruby again, hoping to express that. As she did she pressed her hips forward to grind against her again. 

Ruby lets out a soft moan into the kiss as she does. When it breaks she looks up at her. "So, um, you gonna use that, or should I get ready for another snack?"

"You sure you want to?" Blake asks. She almost felt like an idiot for asking that, but she still wanted to make sure.

"Well you know how I said I fantasized about you, and that I always imagined you finishing when I did? I uh, I didn't mean I always imagined it in my mouth." She says, "So yeah, I want it." She rolls her hips to grind against Blake, "Give it to me good." She smirks at her. 

"Just remember," Blake says with a grin, "you asked for it." She kisses Ruby again deeply and pulls her hips back as she does, adjusting her angle to press the head of her shaft against Ruby's wet and waiting slit. Then she pushes in, getting about halfway into her in a single push. 

"Oh gods!" Ruby clutches at Blake as she gasps out. "Ohhh wow."

"Too much?" 

She shakes her head. "Just unexpected. But good. Keep going." 

"Gladly." Blake says and pulls back a bit before pushing further in, though slower this time. As she does she leans in and kisses her again, before moving down and kissing her neck, sucking on it a bit. Finally her hips meet Ruby's as she is fully inside of her. 

"That... it’s... wow." Ruby says, her arms wrapped around Blake. She takes a few breathes to relax herself. "It feels so big."

"I thought you'd know just how big it was." Blake moves up to her ear, "All the time you spend sucking on it, like the dirty little perv you are."

"It feels different there." Ruby says and rolls her hips a bit with a groan. "Very different. Very good. Please, more."

"I'll give you more alright." Blake says and nips at her ear, tugging it slightly with her teeth as she pulls out, and then pushes back in. She starts slowly with a few thrusts but then begins to roll her hips, moving faster as she sets a fair pace. As she does she moves one hand from the bed where it had been supporting her and onto Ruby's breast, massaging the soft flesh and teasing her nipple. 

Her lips kissed back down to her neck and her teeth grazed over it as her tongue licked the soft skin where she'd been sucking on it. She could feel Ruby's breathing hitch as she did. Then with one hard thrust she pinched on Ruby's nipple and bit down on her neck hard enough to leave a mark. 

"Blaaakkee!" Ruby cries out, clutching at her and raising her hips to meet Blake's thrust. She wraps her legs around her waist and clutches tightly to her in pleasure. 

Blake keeps thrusting, going faster now than she had been before. She moves her head down to Ruby's other breast, sucking on it and grazing her teeth over it as her tongue focuses on her erect nipple. Moaning in pleasure sends vibrations through it and Ruby does the same. 

"Oh, Blake, ye-ye-yessss. Fu-goo- ahhhh." Ruby gasps out, doing her best to meet Blake's thrusts with her own hips as she clings desperately to her, her eyes rolling back a bit. "Blake. Close. Blake. Gods."

Blake drags her teeth over Ruby's breast, biting her nipple lightly as she begins to thrust harder and faster into her. Then she moves up, kissing and nipping her way up her chest, and then neck, before kissing her deeply again. They both moan into the kiss as she rolls her hips into Ruby, "Fuck. You. Feel. So. Good!" Blake says, each word punctuated by a hard thrust. 

"Blake, I love you!" Ruby cries out, "I love you, I love you, iloveyou iloveyou I- ah BLAAKKEE!" She cries out as she is pushed over the edge, unable to hold back any longer. 

She keeps going as Ruby cums, feeling her body tensing around her, the muscles tightening around her shaft. A few more thrusts was all she could take before she buried herself as deep as she could and came, hard. She kissed Ruby deeply as she did, giving a couple more thrusts as she filled Ruby with her load. 

Eventually both of them came down from their highs and Blake broke the kiss. They were both sweating and breathing heavily as Blake rested her head on Ruby's, using both hands for support again. "Fuck, Ruby... that was..." She says through her heavy breathing. 

"Amazing." She finishes for her. "It was... better... than I thought."

"Think I would be bad?" Blake chuckles a little. 

"No, but the real thing... just better." Ruby says, looking up at her and meeting her eyes. She reaches up to push some hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Can't believe you felt the same. I thought you just liked a cute girl giving you blowjobs."

"I did. The cute girl just happened to be my favorite part." She kisses her softly.

"So, um, I do wanna ask just to make sure..." Ruby says, looking away, "Does this mean that we're..."

"Together? If you want it to, because I know I do." 

"I do too." Ruby smiles back and then pulls her down into another kiss. Then she takes a deep breath and lets it out, relaxing and letting her legs unwrap from Blake as she lay on the bed.

Blake takes that as her cue and pulls her now soft member from Ruby before falling to the side and lying beside her. "Gods, I've been dreaming of this day for a while." She says, "You're right, it was even better than I expected."

"I'm happy it made you happy." Ruby says and then begins to move. 

Blake raises her head a bit to watch her. "Ruby what are you-" She stops as Ruby moves down between her legs and then looks up at her. Before she can say anything else Ruby has taken her into her mouth once again, humming around her as she sucks on it. "Oh gods, Ruby. Not again. I don't think I can."

Ruby pulls off and giggles as she licks her lips. "Too bad. I wasn't trying to though, just cleaning you up." She says and then crawls over Blake and lays down on top of her. "I love you, Blakey." She gives her a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on her chest as she lets out a yawn. 

"I love you too, Ruby." Blake says, wrapping her arms gently around Ruby. "Let's get some rest." 

"Good idea. You wore me out." 

"Pot and kettle, Ruby." Blake chuckles. She feels Ruby's breathing slow as she begins to fall asleep, and she isn't soon to follow, drifting off with a smile on her face and the woman she loves in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for that one. This one is much longer than my last couple. Guess adding in a second person lets me mix it up a bit huh? If you liked it, don't forget to leave a comment, they really help motivate me to keep writing. Or get your own fic with a commission! Info on Tumblr or FF.net (same name). Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and have a nice day!


End file.
